The invention relates to a liquid sample distributor which may be used in the distribution of a sample or the like in an automatic analyzer.
In the conventional practice, a sample is distributed into a reaction cell of an automatic analyzer by such techniques as by withdrawing a given quantity of sample into a sample nozzle and flushing it with a diluting liquid, or by withdrawing the given quantity of sample into the sample nozzle and expelling it for distribution by utilizing an air layer. With the former technique, the sample may be diluted or the diluting liquid may find its way into the reaction cell, both of which disadvantageously prevents the achievement of a desired dilution. On the other hand, the latter technique may disadvantageously cause scattering of the sample as a result of an air flow or may prevent a smooth flow of the sample, thus resulting in a loss of the sample.